Teenage Dream
by GravityFallsGirly1026
Summary: Dipper X Wendy Oneshot: Dipper finds out a secret about Wendy that has changed her entire life. Fluff throughout. Has a bit of Phantom of the Opera (changed ending) THE WHOLE FIC IS NOT PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!


"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back-"

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"S-Stan?" The shocked Wendy said. Did Stan really just hear Wendy sing that? Isn't he supposed to be asleep.

"No.." The small boy mumbled.

"Dipper?" She questioned.

"Uh..h-hi" Dipper whispered, embarrassed. "Whatcha doing in Stan's old bathroom?" He inquired.

"Getting out of the shower." Wendy replied from behind the bathroom's door.

'Dipper, you're talking to a naked Wendy' his conscious told him.

"And it's my bathroom." She added, interrupting his thoughts.

"Stan told us it was his private bathroom that no one was allowed in." He told the older teen.

"Well he lied. I've lived here since I was 13" she said. "…since the accident" She mumbled under her breath as she opened the door to see Dipper sitting on the hard wood floor. Her body was only covered by a towel around her slim body and another wrapped around her hair.

"Oh s-sorry Wendy. I-I'll leave you alone" He said, looking down in embarrassment, his face turning bright red.

"It's fine kiddo. Gimme a sec to change and you can come see my bedroom." She giggled as she fluffed his hair.

"Y-yes ma'am" he saluted.

Wendy disappeared down the hall into a room Dipper had never seen.

Wendy threw her head out of the door about five minutes later.

"C'mon doofus" She laughed.

He followed her into the room, which was decorated in purple and black.

"I didn't know you liked purple." He smirked.

"I don't." she said, seriously. "This was the only room open when I got here. Soos was in your room for a few months."

Dipper decided to change the topic. "So about that song you were singing?" he grinned deviously.

"Wha?" she replied. "No song. I don't know what you're talking about kiddo" she joked. " Take a seat she offered as he sat on a purple chair at her desk.

"You know. Teenage Dream. Mabel's made me listen to it" he looked up at her.

"Y-yeah.." She didn't know what to say. She certainly wasn't going to say who she was thinking about while singing..

As the night went on, they began to tell stories.

"Robbie and I used to do theater together." She started, "We did so many plays and musicals. We were a famous duo here." Dipper yawned, not from boredom, but from a wave of tiredness. He rubbed his eyes as she continued.

"Until that one time…" Wendy looked angry.

"Wendy. Are you alright?" He questioned carefully.

"NO!" She yelled, Dipper's eyes wide in surprise. "Dipper! He ruined my career. I wanted to be an actress so badly. Robbie ruined it!" Dipper shot a look at the upset girl, moving to sit next to her. He rubbed his hand over her back for support.

"Care to *YAWN* tell me how it went?" He offered. He needed to know how Robbie hurt _his_ Wendy.

"Well, we were doing the Phantom of The Opera Junior." She began. "During the 'shove scene' we had to do, Robbie *SNIFFLE* shoved me really hard. Harder than he should have. Into the ground. He ran off the ledge, like he was supposed to. I couldn't move. Then the ledge, *SNIFFLE* it fell 40 feet leaving me with a concussion." She began crying.

Dipper wiped off each tear as it streamed down her face. "Then what?" he inquired

"When I hit the ground, I was unconscious. They brought me to the *SNIFFLE* hospital. I was in a coma for four hours. I could have died, Dipper. I lost my memory from under age 7. I was 13 when this happened" she sobbed out.

"No. You didn't." He joked. "I can't *YAWN* believe it." He said, at a loss for words.

"Well believe it" She giggled.

"…zz….zzzz….zz…"

"Dipper?" She whispered. Silence. She looked to her right. He put his head on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Aw!" She mumbled laying her chin on his head.

[DREAM]

"Wendy, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Of course I will, Dipper Pines." She smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips.

[END OF DREAM]

"…Wendy…marryme" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Sorry kiddo" she kissed the top of his head, waking him up. "We're a bit young."

"Y-Young for what?" He asked.

"N-Nevermind" she said, face red as a tomato.


End file.
